1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to heat packs and cold packs and methods of using them.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art is aware of packs which can serve either as heat packs or cold packs, as see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,889,684, 4,592,358, and 5,245,938. The prior art is also aware of heat packs which absorb moisture from the atmosphere. Such heat packs are suitable for delivering moist heat to the site of the body on which the heat pack is placed. Other patents pertinent to the field of heat and cold packs are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,977,202, 4,72,827, 4,756,299 and 5,088,549. None of the heat or cold packs known by the prior art are capable of delivering moist heat or cold to the deep tissues and to effect healing of deep injuries. For purposes of this invention, "deep" is defined as a distance of 3 cm below the surface of the skin.